runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Across the Globe
Walkthrough Starting Off Go to Lumbridge Farm and speak with Farmer Fred. He will be complaining about the state of his onion patch at the back of the farm. Tell him you are willing to help him, and he will tell you he wants the watering can which he believes is enchanted from the farm opposite his on the other side of the River Lum. Go to the other farm and where the crops patch is and search around for a green watering can around the farm. The watering can has been taken by a goblin which is hiding out by the riverbank. Now, go out to the riverbank and kill it, which is an easy task as it is only level 2. It will drop the watering can, and you must then return to Farmer Fred's farm with it. If you lose the watering can you can obtain another one which will be lying by the riverfront where you killed the goblin. Keep the watering can in your bank. A Nasty Surprise Upon reaching Farmer Fred's farm, enter the farmhouse and a cutscene will play. The cutscene will show Farmer Fred looking out of his window, but suddenly Evil Bob appears and teleports Fred away to ScapeRune. Evil Bob then meows and teleports away as well, but not before shooting you back to Lumbridge Castle and lowering your health by 10. The cutscene will then end, and then a concerned man will talk to you automatically, asking if you are alright. You will then explain what you have seen, and he will suggest telling Duke Horacio about the matter. Go up the stairs to the Duke's room and another cutscene will ensue. In this, you begin telling Horacio about what you have seen when a magpie swoops into the room and steals the Duke's new ring which he left lying on the side. He will ask if you would get it back for him which you agree to, and he explains that the magpie flew in the direction of the Wizards' Tower. Obtaining the Ring To find the ring, you must follow the path from Lumbridge to the Wizards' Guild until you come across the magpie nest lying near the path. You must then search it but will be attacked by the magpie which is level 8. The ring will be damaged however, and will need to be repaired, so seek advice from the Jeweller in Ardougne. The Jeweller will note how damaged the ring has become, but it can still be repaired. To repair it, a new layer of metal will have to be added to certain parts which can be done by mining the correct ores. Firstly, go to Tai Bwo Wannai and mine two of the type one gold ore which is very smooth. When smelted it will make a smooth gold bar. Next, head to the area west of the Mage Arena in the Wilderness and mine two of the stronger ore which when smelted together make a strong gold bar. Finally, go to Zanaris and mine the shiny gold ore which when smelted together will create a shiney gold bar. Take the bars to the Jeweller and he will repair it, but now comment that the large jewel on top is badly damaged and cannot be replaced easily as it is a rare stone. On the Jeweller's orders you must go to three different locations and mine there to try and obtain the Royal Opal as it is called. The Opal could be in either Ice Mountain, White Wolf Mountain or the blurite mine under Mudskipper Point. It changes for every player where the Opal will be. Take the Opal back to the Jeweller who will congratulate you and repair the ring and give it back to you. As you return to the Duke, you will see a cutscene with him being teleported away by Bob yet again. Then Bob will turn to you and explain if you follow him anymore he will teleport you on top a volcano in the Wilderness. He then zaps you away. Gnome Bowling Next, you will appear in a cave where the cutscene will continue. Professor Worrywatts will claim he needs an assistant to help him rebuild the gnome bowling arena which has become damaged over time. You then must agree to help him and he will talk you through what you need to do. Firstly, he needs you to cut back the vegetation which is barricading the arena off. You'll need a machete and a hatchet of at least steel. After you cut back the vegetation and receive a number of pieces of cut wood, Worrywatts will explain to you that the wood is perfect for skittles. He will give you a special crafting knife, which he claims has the amazing ability of crafting skittles perfectly. He needs 10 skittles which you must then craft and then hand back to Worrywatts. The next stage is lighting the cave, which requires a tinderbox and a good amount of knowledge on Firemaking. Upon lighting the cave, Worrywatts will then begin a cutscene which involves him repairing various parts of machinery and then testing it. The gnome bowling arena can now be re-opened and accessed whenever you wish, and as a parting gift Worrywatts presents you with a Steel bowling ball, which can be used to help train range. Another cutscene will begin, and Worrywatts will be teleported by Evil Bob, except this time, Evil Bob will teleport you to ScapeRune. Prison Pete Evil Bob will teleport you to a more elaborate version of the prison seen in the Prison Pete random event, and Pete will greet you and tell you he has been captured again and you must break out. He will tell you to fight off the Ork Guard which is roaming about nearby in order to obtain the key to break out. Killing the Ork Guard is difficult, as he can teleport you away if you begin to deduct too much of his health. When he teleports you, always return immediately so he cannot begin to heal himself, as the Ork Guard heals very quickly. Upon getting the key, break out and a cutscene will follow with Bob pulling his Evil lever which will cause the floor to turn into one similar to a player-owned dungeon, with several elaborate traps in place. To get past each trap, you must use the available objects. You can find a cutting knife under a rock to cut the "tripwire of terror" which will then be safe to across. At the "pool of fear" you must take the three potions and mix them in the order that Pete will say in a brief cutscene which begins when you pick up a potion. If this is done in the wrong order you will be caught in an explosion and sent to the prison cell again and will have to fight off the Ork Guard once again. With the correct potion mix you can pour it into the pool and it will neutralize the acid and turn it to water. After crossing the "pool of fear" Bob will send you to his "cave of death" where you will have to fight against four Ork Slaves. Being a multi-combat area it can cause a significant problem for you, so fight them off one by one. With the Orks killed you will then be teleported to Lletya by Bob where an elf named Fraihshyre will meet you. Fraihshyre's Garden The elf will tell you she knows someone who has a device that will track Evil Bob down and can be used to trap him in his ScapeRune prison. All she requires from you is to help clean up her garden. Firstly, you will need to use a rake on her overgrown plant patches to clear them out. Once you have raked all eight patches empty the weeds into the compost pit. Next, you must use a potion called "Happy Plant" to make the patches safe for plants to grow on. The potion can be made form various ingredients which you will need to gather: 10 limes, 3 buckets of super-soil which can be bought from Draynor Market, 3 buckets of stronger sap which can be obtained from cutting non-tradeable silver birch logs which are cut from silver birch trees south-west of Oo'glog, swamp sludge which can be gathered from the area surrounding the Nature Grotto in Mort Myre and powdered mithril ore which must be mined and then crushed by the Stonemason in Keldagrim. With all these items, mix them together. This can be done by: #Cutting the lime into slices and putting in a vial of water #Mix the buckets of super soil and stronger sap together and then add into the vial #Mix the swamp sludge with a bucket of water and then pour into the vial #Add the powdered mithril ore When this is complete, Fraihshyre will reveal you have aided her very well and a cutscene will begin. She will pour the potion into her compost bin and then a creature will form and attack you. The Compost Beast is quite a strong opponent at level 276, and to fight it you must first teleport away using Horacio's ring which will ight up and take you to Lumbridge. Now you must plan on defeating the beast which is rampaging through Lletya. Fighting Compost To defeat the compost beast you will need to use upgraded garden tools according to the Tool Leprechaun at Lumbridge who'll talk to you in an automatic cutscene. The first tool is a stronger version of a rake which can be upgraded by sharpening the points on a whetstone and replacing the wooden stick with any type of spear, though the stronger the spear the higher the hit will be. Next take a seed dibber and go to TzHaar where you will need to replace the outer shell with obsidian material which can be obtained from the ironic TzHaar Gardening Store (for the most delicate flowers in all of RuneScape). Then, dip the seed dibber into one of the channels of lava and return to the Tool Leprechaun who will give you a potion to add to the watering can to finish off the beast once it is dead. He will also give you a spade to use as the final blow. Head back to Lletya, and upon reaching the town a cutscene will begin with Fraihshyre riding her Compost Beast around, destroying homes and crushing trees. You will then begin your fight by slashing at it with a rake. This will weaken it and once it is at half of its lifepoints the rake will become useless. Next, use the seed dibber (or lava dibber as it is now) and burn the creature with it until it reaches its last 10 lifepoints. The creature can rejuvenate itself if left for too long, so be swift in hitting with a spade and delivering the final blow which will turn it into a mound of evil compost. Add the potion to the watering can and water the compost mound with it, which will decay the soil into nothing. Fraihshyre will then fall into her compost bin and sink beneath it, and her note explaining where the Bob tracking person is to your bank. Tracking Evil Bob The note will state that Evil Dave of Edgeville will have the Bob tracker. So go to Edgeville and speak to Dave who will explain he is President of the Evil Bob Fan Club which meets for evil stew every week in the terrifying village of Rimmington. Pickpocket him for his Bob tracking stone which heats up when Bob is near. He will notice however, and will force you to escape via the Edgeville Sewer System. You will need to be swift to get across the the pipes which act as bridges and the monkey bars across the channels of water. Once you reach the end you must climb out of the sewer near the Stronghold of Player Safety. The Evil Bob stone will suddenly teleport you to Evil Bob's throne room where he will greet you with his summoning familiar, a Spirit Leopard. Defeat the Spirit Leopard using magic, preferably and once it is defeated Bob will flee. Go to his oubliette where you will find everyone who has been captured and release them by unlocking their cells by pulling levers to unlock doors, but no more than 2 doors may be open at the same time as the prisoners will be automatically trapped back in their cells. Below is the method of releasing the prisoners: #Pull E to open Door 1 #Pull A to open Door 2 #Pull C to close Door 1 #Pull D to open Door 4 #Pull I to close Door 2 #Pull J to open Door 3 #Pull G to activate teleporter #Pull H to stabilize teleporter #Pull F to close Door 3 #Pull E to open Door 1 #Pull B to teleport the four prisoners Search the house for Bob who can be hiding anywhere within his ScapeRune Mansion, and then use the tracker stone on him and it will trap him in his Mansion, unable to reach any other living creature. You will then be sent back to Lumbridge where the concerned stranger will greet you and reveal himself as Bob the Cat, having disguised himself to hide from his parallel counterpart using transformation. He will then give you the rewards. Rewards * Allotment Patch and Rat Pits for your Player-Owned House * Orks available for your Player-Owned Dungeon * Access to the Gnome Bowling Arena * Steel bowling ball * 30,000 xp in any three skills above level 50 * Teleporter to escape ScapeRune should you ever be teleported there again * Ability to have a leopard skin pattern for kittens